


Dressing Up

by luna_trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Crossdressing, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Panties, eren in a dress, garter belts, levi loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Petra are bored, so they put Eren in a dress.  But then Levi walks in on them and blushing happens.  And some biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble based on a fanart by Kanashimajo. Who is a total sweetheart and is amazing and yes.

Eren wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he was letting it happen. The white dress, the white shoes, the white headdress. He knew it was all in good fun, as odd as it was.

It was Petra's idea. Mostly a fleeting comment, her complimenting the color of his eyes in a chaste sort of way. And Hanji adding how nice his skin was. The ladies had laughed and joked about putting him a dress. Eren really had no problem with it; almost everyone was off minding their own business, out training or visiting the city for supplies or meetings.

And so they did it.

The dress belonged to Hanji, much to Eren's surprise. She said it was a simply gift she was unable to part with; but one she had no real use for. He fit into it easily, but it was the lacing up that he hated.

"Let me know if it's too tight," Hanji laughed as she pulled the ribbon around his sides. Eren gasped as the dress was closed around him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. He grabbed his stomach, making sure his organs were still together. "Oh, I wonder if I do get it too tight if you'll be able to breathe. I would think you would, since you're a titan. Can we try it?"

"Hanji!" Petra called, waving a brush at the squad leader, "don't torture him! This is not an experiment! It's all in good fun!"

Hanji huffed and gave the ties a little tug as she continued to lace them up. Eren sighed as Petra went back to brushing his hair.

"It's not every day that we get to do girly things. We're always worrying about titans. So it's a nice change to play dress-up for a while," Petra hummed. "I can remember my mom used to always do this with me. We'd put on dresses and wear flowers in our hair and everything."

Eren laughed, remembering how excited his own mother was when Mikasa came to live with them. She finally had a girl she could dress up. Not that Carla stopped trying to dress him up though; she finally had two kids to dress up. And it only got worse when Armin was around.

Petra picked up a small bag and opened it open. Inside there was makeup; just a few things. Eren saw a brush or two and a few palettes of makeup. He had only seen things like that from a distance. From what he heard from the girls in his training squad, makeup was expensive and it should only be used for special occasions. Whatever that meant.

So he held up a hand when Petra started to open one of the powdery-looking compacts.

"Hm?"

"Um…I've heard that makeup is only meant for—"

Hanji grunted and pulled the dress closed. Eren gasped and grabbed his stomach again, trying to catch his breath with that final, excruciating pull. Petra laughed and dipped a fluffy brush into the red powder.

"A little won't hurt," she said, running the brush over Eren's cheeks. He closed his eyes and decided not to argue, letting her decorate his face however she wanted. She did a little more on his cheeks and then a little bit on his eyes as well. She gave a pleased sigh once she had finished, telling him to open his eyes.

Petra tugged him to his feet while Hanji fixed the dress. She made sure the folds and layers were aligned properly. She made sure the bows were fluffy. Petra placed the headdress on his head; it had more bows with ribbons and a little bit of lace on it.

"I don't have to wear the shoes, do I?" Eren asked, looking down at the heeled shoes. Hanji laughed and slapped him on the back; without his shirt and coat, it actually hurt. His back was practically bare, the dress wrapped around his shoulders and dipped even lower down his back.

"Of course not!" Hanji said. "We want you to be able to walk around, after all!"

Petra took Eren's hand and lead him over to the mirror. He laughed, he couldn't keep it in. His cheeks lit up red as he blushed, covering his face for a brief moment. When he dropped his hands he grabbed the skirts, spinning around to face Hanji. He was transfixed with how the dress flared out around his legs when he turned. He even curtsied to them and turned back to the mirror, watching the rippling skirts again. He was truly amused, still having a hard time breathing, but he was amused at their work.

"You look wonderful, Eren," Petra said. "You—"

"Oi, shitty glasses—"

With all of their giggling, no one heard the door open. No one even noticed Levi walk into the room. But the moment his voice resonated in those stone walls, the ladies stopped. They squeaked and spun around.

Eren, however, was hunched over. The sound of Levi's voice sent a chill throughout his body that paralyzed every inch. He wasn't out training. He wasn't doing experiments. He wasn't even cleaning, like he had been told to do. He was busy playing dress-up and the fucking Lance Corporal was standing behind him. While he was in a white dress.

"What, Levi?" Hanji said once she found her voice.

Levi took a long breath. "Irwin. Just…get out."

Hanji groaned and started to hop away, when Levi spoke up again.

"Take Petra with you."

"But Hei—"

Eren peeked in the mirror. He saw Levi make a silent gesture for Petra to leave. The woman sighed and shuffled along after Hanji. Eren looked around quickly, just in enough time to see Levi turned and closing the door behind them. He held in a noise and turned back around, his hands wrapped up in the dress's skirts as he waited in painful silence.

Heels clicked against the stone, the sound coming closer and closer. They stopped and Eren felt the heat of the corporal behind him, against his bare back and shoulders.

"Oi, brat."

"I'm very sorry sir. I know I should have told them no but I really didn't see any harm in dressing up and—"

"Turn around."

"B-But sir I…I look silly…"

"Turn around, now."

"C-Corporal…" Eren was blushing. Too much to let Levi see. He was too embarrassed. And Levi was too close. And they were too alone.

"Jaeger."

Eren shook his head.

"Come on, dammit, turn around. I want to see."

"N-NO!"

Eren shook his head again, listening to the soft rustle of ribbon against his hair. He heard Levi sigh and then felt gentle fingers resting against his waist. They were firm, commanding, and Levi gave him a small pull to turn him around. Reluctantly, Eren moved, turning to face Levi. He raised his hands to his face in a sad attempt to hide one last time from the corporal. But even then he failed.

Levi reached up, linking his fingers around Eren's wrists. He pulled them down to rest at Eren's sides and looked up at him with observing, narrowed eyes.

The corporal was looking him over. Eren couldn't take it. He kept his eyes down, staring at Levi's leather boots instead. He was shaking, even with Levi rubbing the tops of his hands with gentle thumbs, he was shaking. Nervous shaking.

A hand left Eren's, to be replaced under the boy's chin. Levi tilted his head up, admiring his face. Eren swallowed, his heart racing. But Levi smiled—almost a warm, pleasant smile—and Eren's emerald eyes widened.

"You look ridiculous," Levi deadpanned. Eren's heart dropped. "Ridiculous and silly. But…this is nice to come back to. You. Dressed up. Dolled up. You wearing white like a fucking bride. I'm not disappointed."

Eren's knees went weak. He was suddenly having trouble standing. Breathing. Making sense of what was being said. The blood that had accumulated in his ears was released and suddenly everything went numb yet he felt everything too. He latched on to Levi's shoulders, to keep himself from falling completely, but his knees gave way under his weight.

Levi caught him but the two still ended up on the stone floor. Their limbs were tangled in Eren's dress. It made it completely inconvenient to move around. The skirts and bows and lace became a webby mess that kept them tied together.

Red hit all over Eren's cheeks and ears. He was pressed close against Levi's chest, taking in the man's scent. Feeling his muscle through his shirt. Feeling Levi's breath on his chest. Feeling a gentle hand tickling the skin of his upper leg.

"You went all out, huh?" Levi asked, tugging the garter around Eren's leg. "I'm impressed."

"There was no point in half-assing it, sir."

Somehow Levi untangled himself from the mess of legs and dress. He pushed Eren on to his back and sat on his haunches. Eren stared up at him as Levi took his leg in his hand. Levi pushed up the skirts and disappeared under them. Eren gasped when he could no longer see the corporal, even through the white skirts. He waited, placing a hand over his mouth, as Levi maneuvered through material.

Cold fingers grazed his leg briefly and he felt Levi's face against his leg. He gasped at the hot breath and fought back a moan when Levi's wet tongue touched his skin. The feeling was exhilarating. He pressed his hands into his skirts, trying to push them down as he bit his lip.

Teeth scraped against his leg as Levi suckled the tender flesh. Bites and sucks and the occasional, caring lick. It was a short assault on that one spot on his thigh; that inner flesh that would bruise so easily. Levi linked a finger around the strap keeping up the thigh-length hose on Eren's leg. The corporal pulled it, letting it slap lightly on Eren's skin as he kept biting. Eren rolled his eyes in their sockets, feeling that piece of material hit his leg.

There was a long, lazy pop of skin and Eren felt the lacy garter being moved down his wet leg.

Seconds later Levi reappeared, the garter between his teeth. Eren gasped at the sight, his legs still shaking, his ears still hot red. Levi took the garter from his mouth, kissing Eren on the ankle and sat back.

"Not bad, Eren."

"T-Thanks…"

"I like the panties too. The lace is nice."

Eren let out a squeak that had been hiding in the back of his throat. With a grin, Levi leaned down over him, letting his nose touch the tussled brown locks. Eren kept his face turned, inadvertently baring his neck to Levi in an attempt to hide. Levi nipped his ear and Eren did everything he could to hold back a moan. But when Levi pushed his hips down into Eren's, that moan escaped his swollen lips.

Levi breathed against his ear with hot words, "But next time, I think you should leave the panties off."

The words made Eren melt. He shuddered all over, his skin prickling and aching for more of Levi's touch. But the corporal sat back again and continued until he was on his feet. Eren looked up at him, practically panting. His skirt had been pushed up his legs, fully baring the thigh highs and now loose straps keeping them up. He tried to keep his composure, but he was breathing hard. His eyes were hazy and heavy-lidded, ridden with lust and desire for the man standing over him. The man who left him wanting more on the floor.

Levi only picked up his coat and threw it back over his shoulders. "I have to attend a meeting. Get yourself cleaned up before the others get here. They're all assholes and you know they'll never let you hear the end of this, brat."

Eren nodded absentmindedly. He listened to Levi walk across the room. The door opened and closed and silence fell over the room. Eren finally caught his breath as he stared up at the ceiling. He slowly ran a hand between his legs, feeling the swollen bruise on his thigh. It was still hot, the teeth marks still fresh under his fingers. The sensitive skin made his body quiver.

He needed to be in that dress more often. And on lazy days when Levi didn't run off to a meeting. Suddenly dressing up really wasn't that ridiculous of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the picture that inspired this:  
> http://rinrinyuka.tumblr.com/post/67280984389/and-this-is-what-happens-when-you-let-hanji-and
> 
> I'm also not the artist/owner of the picture. But the artist is a dear and gave me permission to write a drabble for this <3


End file.
